Riley Parker
'''Riley Louis Parker '''is the Mcfinnigan's nephew, and also the youngest Police Officer in the history of his family. His best friend, Edward Luther met when they were 12 years old, his uncle Peter Mcfinnigan almost considers him as a fat ass. Riley's girlfriend, Alexandria Smith met when they were 12 years old, Riley was classified as a Junior Police Officer when he was 13. His friendsip with Brian Mcfinnigan is so strong that Riley considers Brian as a big brother. Riley is also the older brother of Dre Parker, when Riley was in Detroit in the years of when he was 11, he lives with his mother and father junchiro and sherry Profile *Season 1: Age 12 *Season 2: Age 12 *Season 3: Age 12 *Season 4: Age 12-13 *Season 5: Age 13 *Season 6: Age 13 *Season 7: Age 13 *Season 8: Age 13-14 *Season 9: Age 15 *Season 10: Age 16 *Season 11: Age 16-17 Favorite Things to do #Kissing Alexandria #Playing Pokemon #Making love to Alexandria #Being friendly to Brian Mcfinnigan #Listening to music #Eating Personality Riley was a hyperactive young boy at twelve years old, at age thirteen Riley has matured a little bit. After the game called ''BioShock ''was released, Riley's voice completely changed to a young boy into a young man. He is now a responsible teenager who completely is trust worthy of anything to do for. When Peter brought a Xbox 360 to win his children's love, Riley had played the Xbox 360 with a blanket in the living room, Riley's only video games were Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, BioShock and BioShock 2. In It's Not Rape If You Say "Candice"!Riley had a feeling that he had witneessed rape in his ears and eyes, he was apparently frighten that for the last 4 weeks he was a suicidal, he later got over the fear in the end of the episode. Riley dislikes Michael Jackson for being a necly bitch when he plays one of his songs, he even has gotten furthur enough to watch the ''Child's Play ''movies. Riley was eager to see Mary's baby. Riley has progressively gotten older, by watch more horror films and sports. Riley has been more mature since the past seasons. After he gained a skin disease and a newer appearance, Riley has began to question more, and think farther. He had became more intellegent and curious. List of Riley's Video Games *BioShock *BioShock 2 *Call of Duty: Black Ops *Call of Duty: MW3 *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Pokemon Black *Pokemon Platinum *Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix+ *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix *Rayman 3D *Resident Evil 3D The Mercenaries *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Resident Evil 5 *Pokemon White 2 (Japanese) *Assassin's Creed Brotherhood *Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Assassin's Creed 3 *BioShock Infinite Relationships Edward Lopez The two boys are best friends, they both get along alot and sometimes argue about alchemy being real or not. Dre Parker- Both Riley and Dre are brothers, it has been 3 years since they last seen each other in detroit. For old time sake, Riley called Dre "Pipsqueak Dre" after so many years but Dre had a heart attack, car crash he saw a car crash and had a Heart Attack. Paul Perez- Although they never liked each other, they are connected to a rivalry almost like a brotherly rivalry. Glenn Quagmire- Riley really hates Glenn for being mean to Brian, although Quagmire doesn't understand why Riley hates him more than his enemies, Riley admitted to both Brian and Glenn. Riley said that Glenn was going to be his hero and/or his step-father, Riley admitted to Brian that he is like his younger brother and a father in dog years. Riley also swore to Glenn if he touches Brian or dares to talk crap to him, he will kill him and mean't it. Appearance Riley's Appearance in Family Guy is that he has braid hair and a caramel skin color, thus making him an African American. He wears a short sleeved black jacket shirt that says TNT on the back and a white T-shirt with the words saying in japanese 神の生命の間、私は信じたいと思う(For the life of god, I want to believe) in translation. He has grown to 15 years old in the beginning of season 9, and 16 years old in Season 10, and will be 17 years old in the middle of the Season 11. Riley has a tattoo that says "THUG" on his upper chest, he says "the THUG tattoo on my chest says to leave my brother alone, or die trying." Riley's past appearance is that he has dreadlocks tied in a rubber band, black shirt, green sweater, jean pants and a $900 watch he recently bought. After gaining a skin disease from a drug which causes his skins lighter Riley's brand new appearance is shaggy hair, which was dyed blonde, a short sleeved shirt, sneakers and purple pants. Family Guy: The Anime Guys Riley's appearance makes him look like Riley Boondock from the Boondocks. He wears a white Tangtop and jean pants, he is 16 years old at this series. He was in his room thinking about he and his friends should do for the summer. Beyblade Metal Matches and Tournaments Riley has enter a few matches in WBBA, his current Bey is Big Bang Pegasus, He used to have Phantom Orion but he gave it to his girlfriend, Alexandria. He has won 1 WBBA Championship, Against Roger and his L Drago Destroy F:S, Riley's new Bey is Wing Pegasus 90WF, the substitue for Big Bang Pegasus F:D, ever since Samantha Ali has stolen his Bey. At the match between Riley Parker's Wing Pegasus 90WF vs Samantha Ali's stolen Big Bang Pegasus F:D, which originally belongs to Riley had made a deal that if Riley wins, he gets Big Bang Pegasus back, and if Samantha wins, Riley will have no choice but to become Samantha's new and first boyfriend. After Riley had won his battle against his own Big Bang Pegasus F:D Samantha proposely kissess Riley, to make Alexandria think Riley is cheating on her, but Edward and Alexandria knew she was cheating to win. But in the end Alexandria has punched Samantha, making this Riley's tenth Beyblade Match Win. Ever Riley has heard of the beginning of Zero-G he has decided to give up onhis Pegasus Collection and placed them as Trophies, his new Bey is Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Notes *It is revealed in Sarah X Brian that his weakness is puppies and babies. *His current rank in the Police Force is Detective for arresting 150 criminals. *Riley's records on Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 online were 87 wins/ 62 losses. *Riley has collected over 6 Medicom Figurines. *It is also revealed that Riley has been paralyzed with fear at the age of 7 for looking at sharks. *Riley is revealed to be a Dare Devil, he rode over 4,535 dangerous stunts and roller coasters at age 10. *He was a master martial arts student, he has beaten 56 students. *Riley has the ability to sense danger and any other things at age 14 while he was in africa. *Riley is the first Family Guy character to be on various series and movies. *Whenever Riley sees the 1953 film poster of ''Peter Pan, ''he "feels weird inside". *Riley's rank in Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 online is currently "Dojin" and his new records are 165 wins/90 losses. *Riley's only goal on getting Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations is to win and compete in the tournment, and to study ''Sasuke Uchiha's ''new moveset. *Riley's new records in ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations ''is now 110 wins/ 52 losses Relatives *Peter Mcfinnigan (Maternal Half-Uncle) *Lois Mcfinnigan (Half-Aunt By Marriage With His Half-Uncle Peter) *Dre Parker (Brother) *Sherry Parker (ńee Mcfinnigan) (Mother) *Junchiro Parker Parker (Father, Deceased) *Brian Mcfinnigan (Best friend) *Stewie Mcfinnigan (Half-Cousin) *Meg Mcfinnigan (Half-Cousin) *Chris Mcfinnigan (Half-Cousin) *Bertram (biological cousin, deceased) Category:Griffin Family Category:Male Category:Characters in The Opie Show Category:Main Characters Category:Mcfinnigan Family